


Overprotective Brothers

by FootballerInDreams



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Eric-Centric, Fluff and Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/pseuds/FootballerInDreams
Summary: This is a case of having overprotective brothers but not the usual case of having overprotective brothers.Read more for information...





	Overprotective Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back at it again with another The Boyz fanfic! This time...it's still Eric! The prince deserves what he deserves, right?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic.!

"Y/N, I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Eric trembles and swallows the lump in his throat as he confesses in front of the girl he's been liking for a year now. And on Y/N side, she was surprised to see that this friend of hers, that she thought is more childish most of the time, that she has actually has a crush on too for a year, has (finally) confessed to her.

She smiled sincerely and the words she said made Eric smile brightly; one that is not playful and even different to those you could see during his shows or in photoshoots.

"Yes, Eric Sohn. Because I like you too."

\---

It's dinnertime in The Boyz's dorm and everyone stopped at everything they are doing as Juyeon and Sangyeon called the remaining members to eat.

Well actually not everyone stopped at what they are doing because there was one person who was more busy tapping his fingers on his phone rather than holding a spoon or a chopstick and was grinning stupidly.

"Yah, Eric. Stop texting and eat your food." Sangyeon reprimanded.

"Just a sec." Eric replied still looking at his phone, grinning.

But then, someone snatched his phone.

"Hey---"

"Hahaha. Anyway I have to eat dinner now. Sangyeon hyung just scolded me. Anyway, you should eat too." Haknyeon read the text aloud and their members laughed.

Then popped another conversation box and Haknyeon read it as well, "Oh my gosh. Tell your hyung I'm sorry. I'll eat now too. Text you later, ja---JAGI???!!!!"

And everyone stopped laughing and munching their food and looked to either Haknyeon or Eric with widened eyes.

Sangyeon looked at the maknae and asked with wide eyes, "Eric?"

Eric slouched at his seat rubbing his nape. "Uhm hyungs, I have a girlfriend."

\---

Later that night, "Eric's hyungs" held a secret meeting in the living room. They all waited for their youngest to sleep (which was easy because Eric always goes to sleep first) then did their thing.

"Okay. So everybody is aware that our cute little prince has a girlfriend, right?" Juyeon started and everybody nodded their heads. "So, what can you say?" Juyeon added.

"Eric is too young to be in love!"

"He is not ready to feel heartbreak!"

"He's not ready to have kids!"

"Kevin~~~!!!" Everybody whined at the Canadian Korean.

"What? Just saying." Kevin defended.

"Does anybody know this girl?" Hyunjae asked. "Hwall? Hak? Sunwoo?"

And the three shook their heads.

"Actually..." New started. "I peeked at Eric's phone before I got out from our room and had a chance to see his wallpaper. I took a picture of it." New handed down his phone for the others to see and the other crowded looking at it.

It was Eric and he was kissing a girl's cheek while taking a selfie.

"Well, this selfie is so on point. Boyfriend like. I approve of this. Looks like my lessons on selfie taking really helped."

"That's not that case here, Changmin." Younghoon said flatly.

"Is that-is that...Y/N?" Sunwoo spoke.

"Yeah. It's her." Hwall confirmed.

"What do you know about her?" Juyeon asked.

"Well first, she is really popular in school." Haknyeon started.

"She's really good in dancing especially ballet." Hwall added.

"She has a nice bubbly personality. A lot of boys liked her. Even my classmates. Ohhhh it's gonna be so much fun when everybody in school will find out." Sunwoo smirked tapping his fingers together.

"She's a witch. She's bewitching Eric and other boys."

"Kevin, you're saying nonsense things...again" Jacob scolded the other Canadian and flicked his head.

"Uhm guys, I think there's nothing wrong if Eric has a girlfriend." Sangyeon spoke.

"Uhm. No way." Younghoon said.

"Nu-uh."

"Not on our watch."

And other negative answers were said by the other members.

"Hyung, we should spare Eric from the disaster that is coming for him. Could you afford seeing our little prince looking at his food imagining that girl's face on it while being sad?" Juyeon said.

"Hey, why pick on food?" Haknyeon complained and Juyeon looked at him flatly.

Jacob patted the leader's shoulder, "Hyung, Eric is a ball of sunshine. And it does not suit him if he will be sad."

Kevin added, "There's a saying 'Better safe than sorry.'"

"I know but---"

Sangyeon was cut off when Juyeon wrapped up everything.

"Okay! So all we have to do is to plan out how to protect Eric from that, that Y/N."

"Yeah!!!" All the others except Sangyeon replied.

And all could the leader do is sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be much appreciated. And oh by the way, if you have some ideas, try to pit them down too.


End file.
